Amordázame
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: NO APTO A MENORES. Humor. Miyako está obsesionada con Mr. Grey, el de las 50 sombras, y no parará hasta encontrar al amigo que cumpla sus fantasías. Taiyako. Reto de aniversario para el Proyecto 1-8.


**Advertencias:** En el foro Proyecto 1-8, me pidieron un fic que mezclase a Taichi, Miyako, 50 sombras de Grey, sexo y comedia. Como resultado, un fic "muy absurdo mucho" con **temática sexual entre moderada y alta**, depende de para quién, supongo. Si te sientes incómodo con esto, es muy simple: **no leas.** Es más, no lo leas de ningún modo, porque es una **historia ridícula** y pido perdón desde ya. No me hago responsable de susceptibilidades provocadas. Y nada, que tampoco es para tanto. Peores cosas se han visto.

Otra cosa, no es necesario haber leído 50 sombras de Grey (yo no lo hice), pero hay algunas referencias al libro y a la sumisión/dominación, actividad de la que tampoco sé mucho. Pero, en fin, en mi epitafio pondrán "ignorante pero valiente". De ahí que me lance a escribir.

**.***.**

**Amordázame**

Taichi desistió de masturbarse. Ya no se sentía estimulado y, además, los músculos de su brazo se resentían. Y no, con la izquierda no era lo mismo. Se subió los pantalones, levantó la persiana y restregó la mano contra el vientre, pensando en que debía recortar su vello púbico.

Miró a la montaña formada por sus libros de derecho. Aún le quedaban diez mil palabras de ensayo.

El buen tiempo había llegado apenas una semana atrás. Su familia disfrutaba de un día soleado quién sabe donde y, debido a esto, él no necesitaba ir a una biblioteca para hacer sus trabajos o esperar a que todos durmiesen para tocarse a gusto. Sin embargo, no estaba haciendo ni una cosa ni la otra, lo que suponía un grave problema. El trabajo y las ganas de eyacular aumentaban en paralelo.

Con la idea de tomar un descanso, fue hasta la cocina y comió unas galletas. Mientras masticaba, tomó una rápida decisión: volvería a buscar el orgasmo, estudiar con esa presión encima no podía ser algo bueno. Un buen líder sabe priorizar.

Bajó la persiana y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones. Su entrepierna, que conocía las señales, respondió rápido.

Pocos segundos después, alguien abrió la puerta del apartamento.

—¡Hola!

Taichi reconoció de inmediato la voz de su hermana. El sonido de sus pasos se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que, irremediablemente, se situaron tras la puerta del cuarto de estudios. Taichi agarró con fuerza uno de sus libro sobre las piernas, advirtiendo que el pomo giraría pronto.

—¿Cómo es posible que leas con tan poca luz? Te vas a dejar los ojos.

Taichi se arrimó a la mesa.

—Es un método nuevo, hay un estudio sueco que dice que si apagas la luz tras leer quinientas palabras, se memorizan mejor.

—¿En serio? Qué cosas tan raras descubren.

—Sí, al parecer lo descubrió un tipo que no pagaba los recibos de la luz.

Hikari asintió convencida.

—En fin, ¿recuerdas que estaba muy preocupada porque Miyako no me llamaba? Pues no está enfadada conmigo, pero sigo preocupada. Es que no quiere salir de casa. Lo único que hace es leer todo el día. Y, no sabes lo mejor, es una novela erótica —esa palabra despertó la atención de Taichi—, es como si la lectura le hubiera despertado deseos, ya sabes. Lo peor es que está enamorada del protagonista. Dice que si quiero hacer algo por ella, que la ayude a encontrar un Grey de carne y hueso. Y más cosas.

Hikari calló, Taichi deseó haberse puesto pantalones más flojos.

—Te escucho.

—No, ya está. No tengo ganas de reproducir sus palabras, sinceramente —dijo Hikari con evidente asco en su rostro—. Parece que no piensa en otra cosa que en sexo, como si estuviese en celo. Solo habla de posturas y guarradas. ¡Hay más cosas en el mundo! ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? Me he perdido.

Hikari observó las ojeras del chico.

—Debes de estar cansado. Lo siento, tú estudiando y yo con mis tonterías. No entraré más, te lo prometo. —Taichi agradeció sus palabras.

Cuando Hikari salió de la habitación, Taichi giró la silla y, confiando en que su hermana lo dejaría estudiar, metió sus dedos entre las ropas. El día acababa de ponerse interesante.

**.***.**

_"Mi cama es demasiado grande sin ti"._ Miyako añadió la frase al corcho de su cuarto y besó al papel cuando terminó.

—Ahhh... —suspiró, sin importarle ser oída, abrazándose a sí misma—. ¿Dónde estás, Mr. Grey? ¿Quién bailará conmigo horizontalmente y clamará mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz?

—¡Miyako! —gritó su madre desde el pasillo.

—¿Es que acaso no es suficiente con estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa para ser amada?

—¡Miyako! —la llamaron otra vez.

—¿QUÉ?

Su madre abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—¡QUE LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA! Nos tienes hartitos con el librito de las narices.

La mujer cerró la puerta de un golpe y volvió al comedor. Su hija se cruzó de brazos con la vista puesta en las frases y recortes de revista que había coleccionado buscando a aquel que cumpliese con el físico de Mr. Gray. Al no encontrarle, decidió que cogería los ojos grises y con pasado de uno, la nariz recta y decidida de otro, la mandíbula fuerte y proporcionada, los labios... Finalmente, el resultado se parecía bastante a la patata de Toy Story, pero ella estaba encantada.

—¡Nadie me entiende! —se quejó con los brazos cruzados.

**.***.**

—Lo suyo va de mal en peor. Es decir, que aprendiese photoshop para perfeccionar su collage era raro y daba miedo. Pero creo que ahora se ha superado.

Inconscientemente, Taichi dejó de masticar para escuchar a Hikari. Había estado tan ocupado con sus trabajos que ya se había olvidado por completo de aquella fantasía.

—Es decir, ahora dice que no se siente atraída por el físico, que tiene tendencias sumisas, sea lo que sea eso, y que no lo necesita a él, sino a alguien que pueda comportarse de la misma forma con ella.

—Suena más realista.

Hikari balanceó la cabeza dubitativa.

—Sí, pero no. Creo que el hecho de que esté dedicida a vivir lo mismo que lee es preocupante.

—Creo que exageras.

—Quizás, pero, en cualquier caso, no opinarías lo mismo si vieras lo que yo he visto.

Hikari levantó las cejas y se centró en acabar la cena, dejando el tema atrás. Taichi no hizo preguntas, debía seguir estudiando y alimentar su imaginación era peligroso.

**.***.**

_"¿Quién puede encerrar una personalidad controladora y dominante?"_ se preguntaba Miyako mientras daba lametazos a una piruleta, con el único objetivo de aportarse un aura inocente, como la protagonista del libro, para atraer al posible candidato. _"¿Koushiro? ¿Serás tú mi amo?"_

El chico la saludó discretamente con la mano y siguió tecleando en su portátil. Era inteligente, algo mayor que ella, reservado, distante en ocasiones. Sin duda cumplía los requisitos. Se subió un poco a falda y caminó decidida hacia él.

—Dime, haces... algo —le dijo sorbiendo la piruleta.

Koushiro la miró de reojo.

—Sí. Debo comprobar unos datos.

—Y... haces algo... luego.

—Estás un poco rara. ¿Te pasa algo en la voz? Parece que tienes al garganta un poco tocada.

—¿Yo? No, supernormal —contestó Miyako con su tono habitual, enroscándose un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos—. ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si me amordazases, te gustaría eso?

"_Ahora mismo me gustaría_", pensó Koushiro, para quien las relaciones sociales ya eran lo suficientemente complicadas sin ese tipo de improvisaciones tan propias de su amiga.

—Tienes un sentido del humor muy peculiar, pero, en serio, estoy haciendo algo importante.

Miyako enrojeció, tras darse cuenta de que se le había pegado la piruleta al cabello.

—Me estás ordenando que me vaya.

—No es una orden —dijo Koushiro.

—Pero podemos decir que lo es, ¿eh? —dijo Miyako guiñando un ojo y acercando sus muslos al rostro de su amigo.

Koushiro tembló, cerró su portátil y se levantó, pensando en que hacía bien en permanecer soltero.

**.***.**

—¿Seguro que estás solo en casa? —preguntó Yamato en la puerta.

—Bueno, me refería a que no están mis padres, mi hermana está leyendo algo —dijo Taichi.

—Por favor, dime que no está leyendo las 50 sombras de Grey. O las luces, o lo que sea.

—No, ¿qué? Ella no. Por Dios, mi hermana es muy inocente, hasta es virgen, ni siquiera creo que se interese en el sexo por el momento. —Yamato levantó las cejas, a punto de poner al día a Taichi sobre las actividades extraescolares de su hermana, pero desechó la idea—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Yamato miró a los lados inquieto, entró en la casa y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, agotado. Su respiración se fue relajando poco a poco.

—Ese libro me está haciendo la vida imposible. Hay un montón de chicas que insisten en que soy la encarnación de Grey en rubio. Y, lo peor, la última ha sido Miyako. Se presentó esta mañana en mi casa con un mono de cuero ceñido y unas esposas, creyendo que eso me excitaría. Por dios, no estoy tan enfermo.

Taichi dejó de fijar su atención en Yamato por imaginarse agarrando el trasero de su amiga enfundado en cuero

—Y aunque lo estuviera, es feo aprovecharse de una chica tan joven y confundida, que solo trata de poner aventura en su vida, influenciada por cosas que ha leído, ¿no crees?

Taichi tragó saliva y contestó.

—Feo no, de lo peor.

**.***.**

—No sé qué más puedo hacer. Yamato era el perfecto Mr. Grey, con esa sonrisa lobuna y esos ojos llenos de sombras, pero parece que no le va el tema. ¿Será que soy poco atractiva? No lo entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Es que acaso no les gusta el sexo?

Iori, palideciendo, se apartó poco a poco.

—Daisuke, ni hablar. Takeru tampoco da el perfil. Ken, en fin, no se separa de su novia. Joe, no. No soy capaz de verlo —Miyako frunció los labios—. No, definitivamente no. Y... Iori. ¡Iori, vuelve aquí...! No voy a obligarte, es al revés.

**.***.**

Taichi había intentado luchar por todos los medios contra sus impulsos. Yamato lo había dicho, no estaba _tan enfermo_. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Lo estaba? ¿Y qué pensaría su inocente hermana si pudiera leerle la mente? No podía dejar de pensar en el contorno de Miyako, atada a la cama y amordazada. En lamer su humedad, mordisquearle los pezones y hacerla gemir. En castigarla con sus caderas por disfrutar. La verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de si el sadomasoquismo consistía en eso, pero era exactamente lo que le apetecía hacer, no sabía de donde procedían las ganas. Mucho menos por qué _precisamente_ con Miyako. Era como si una persona externa a él le obligase a sentirse así.

Se disculpó a sí mismo diciendo que era el estrés, que se le pasaría. Pero por más que se tocaba, por más continuo que lo hiciese, las fantasías no desaparecían. En su lugar, aumentaban, añadían elementos, hasta imaginaba conversaciones. Y él nunca había llegado tan lejos. Debía poner fin a ello. Se mordió las manos, se duchó con agua fría, trató de pensar en canciones infantiles, en Joe con triquini, cualquier cosa que le alejase de su obsesión.

Consiguió dormirse, pero ni en sueños podía escapar. Cada vez que se dormía, eyaculaba sobre el ombligo o los pechos de Miyako. Y si no se acordaba de haber soñado, la tela del pijama se encargaba de recordárselo por la mañana.

Mientras lavaba el tercer pijama a mano en el fregadero del baño, se dijo que debía de haber otra solución, o no ganaría para pantalones.

**.***.**

Miyako ya había descolgado las fotos del Grey-patata. Tampoco abrazaba el libro y hacía unos días que había desistido completamente de su búsqueda. A fin de cuentas, como Hikari le había dicho, esas eran fantasías y, al igual que era una _muggle_ más sin magia, se tendría que conformar con los sosos _polvos vainilla_* de los mortales y, en el segundo año de universidad, echarse un novio pobre, algo feúcho, que le dijese a todo que sí y agarrase su bolso en los probadores a cambio —aunque no se lo dijeran explícitamente— de realizarle sexo oral un par de veces al mes. Esa era la vida normal a la que debía aspirar, la vida a la que todas las chicas debían aspirar si no querían que les pasase nada malo por el camino.

—¡Pues yo no me pienso conformar! —gritó de pronto, espantando a una bandada de pájaros. En ese momento, su respuesta colocó una mano en su hombro—. Taichi…

**.***.**

Decidieron zanjar el asunto rápidamente. Taichi fue muy directo, _«quiero follarte»._ Quizás algo como _«quiero cumplir tus fantasías_», hubiese sido un poco más elegante. Pero, precisamente, esas eran las palabras sucias que Miyako quería escuchar. Una persona decidida, que la deseara de verdad, que quisiese hacerle cosas que harían enrojecer hasta a una _pornostar_.

Como los dos vivían con sus respectivos padres, alquilaron una habitación en un Love Hotel por dos horas, por si acaso. Al traspasar la puerta, Miyako sintió su primera decepción. Tantas veces se había imaginado el _cuarto rojo_*, tantas veces había querido despertar en una cama tan grande como la que describía el libro… El colchón de ese hotel chirriaba, y lejos de resultar gracioso, era desagradable. Las sábanas tenían un color amarillento y las paredes estaban agrietadas. Mejor apagar la luz.

Taichi la encendió. Ella se sentó en la cama y se rio con nerviosismo. Él se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a empujar el colchón hacia abajo, encontraba relajante el sonido de los muelles.

Llegados a este punto, no sabían qué hacer. Pero Taichi sabía que lo mejor para romper el hielo era un poco de lengua. Miyako, inconscientemente, se echó hacia atrás.

—Perdón.

Taichi lo intentó otra vez. Ella repitió el gesto. La miró confuso, ella empezó a reírse.

—Lo siento, es que es un poco raro besarte.

—Pensé que querías —dijo Taichi.

—Y quiero, pero… quizás no así.

Taichi sonrió levemente.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Es normal cambiar de idea —dijo él, intentando recordar a qué hora salía el siguiente tren.

—Sí, quizás tú deberías ser sumiso y yo dominante —resolvió Miyako, dejando claro que no desistía del encuentro—. Mira, te quito la ropa, te ato las manos a la silla y te tiro la cera de la vela por encima, ¿qué te parece?

—Hombre, pues no sé…

—Sí, definitivamente esto de ser dominante es lo mío —rio Miyako como posesa. Se desabrochó la camisa con brusquedad, dejando ver su lencería apretada—. ¿Qué, te gusta esto? —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Pues arrodíllate y desnúdate, ¡vamos! ¡quiero ver de que estás hecho!

A pesar de que le había gustado el escote de su amiga, Taichi no se sentía tan excitado como en sus solitarias veladas. Sin embargo, le podía la curiosidad y las ganas de experimentar, así que se despojó de sus ropas, tal como Miyako le dijo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en que el chico parecía un poco torpe mientras se quitaba los pantalones y que esos calcetines agujereados tampoco ayudaban mucho en ponerse en situación, pero pronto se fijó en sus abdominales, tan marcados como los del Grey de sus sueños.

—Muy bien, ahora siéntate. No grites si no quieres que te mate. ¡Ay, perdón! No quise decir eso, no grites, simplemente. Te voy a atar, ¿vale?

Miyako utilizó sus medias para atar las manos de Taichi a la silla. Empezó a sudar, se había enredado sus propias manos al mueble y ni sabía cómo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Taichi.

—¡No! ¡Y no hables! O te castigaré. ¡Ya está! Lo conseguí.

Miyako sonrió triunfante. Agarró la cabeza de Taichi y le obligó a inclinarla hacia atrás. Luego cogió una botella de agua y se la introdujo en la boca. Taichi comenzó a toser y escupió parte del agua, salpicándole en la boca.

—Es que me ahogas.

—Eso te pasa por pedirme agua, sumiso —dijo Miyako mientras caminaba dando pasos lentos a su alrededor.

—Si yo no te pedí nada.

—Sí, sumiso, creía que estabas sediento. ¿Cierto? O quizás tengas sed de algo más.

Se colocó frente a él y acercó su abdomen y pechos contra a su barbilla. Taichi, por instinto, le acarició la espalda con una de sus manos.

—¡Taichi! Se suponía que estabas atado. Así no vale.

—Está bien, se me olvidó. Lo siento.

—Creo que debo castigarte. Dónde tienes el cinturón.

Taichi se levantó de golpe.

—Eh, eh, esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Vale lo del agua, pero por ahí no paso.

—Supongo que quieres romper tu contrato de sumiso.

—¿Qué contrato*?

Miya se mordió el labio pensativa.

—Mira, estás muy buena y eso. Más de lo que creía, la verdad, pero esto no va a funcionar. No me va mucho.

Asintió cabizbaja y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Tai se puso los pantalones mientras seguía divagando y se sentó a su lado para calzarse mejor.

—No te preocupes, tal vez pronto encuentres a un sumiso que te merezca. Y yo a una chica a la que le gusten cosas más convencionales. No soy tan diferente como pensaba. Eso sí, ni te imaginas la de sueños que he tenido, una locura.

Miyako se sentía algo decepcionada. Era el precio a pagar por su loca imaginación.

—Yo soy una chica. Y no soy tan diferente tan poco. Quiero decir, que los besos y esas cosas están bien.

—¿Y lo de la dominación? ¿Y el cuero?

—¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que puedo usarlo para disfrazarme de Catwoman. Y, sabes, amordazar contiene la palabra amor, no es que signifique algo, claro, es una curiosidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Miyako se imaginaba a sí misma yendo a fiestas de disfraces enfundada en cuero y conociendo, tal vez, a alguien que estuviese a la altura de su vestimenta. Siguió divagando y acabó por frustrarse, pues era tan ceñido que estaba condenada a no engordar por si acaso la invitaban a una fiesta a última hora y no le daba tiempo a perder peso. Nunca se sabe. Se sentía tan mal por ese hecho, que lo expresó en alto.

—Puedes ponértelo ahora —dijo Taichi—. Ya sabes, mientras sea tu talla, mejor aprovecharlo. Nunca se sabe.

Miyako asintió, aunque no comprendía del todo las intenciones de su amigo. Cogió su bolso y se cambió en el baño. Cuando salió de ahí, Taichi estaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama. Echó un vistazo a la hora, calculando que tardaría diez minutos en quitarle el mono, todavía les quedaban cuarenta minutos para hacer sonar los muelles. Y le sobraban bastantes más de los que quería admitir.

**.***.**

**Fin ¿?**

Bué... logrado o no, es bastante diferente al resto de mis historias y siempre está bien romper el molde, ¿VERDAD? (decidme que sí...).

Si has llegado hasta aquí y piensas "menuda ridiculez", bueno, ya lo advertí, pero estás en tu derecho de quejarte. ¡Internet libre!

Más cosas.

Polvo vainilla: polvo de toda la vida, sin juguetes, ni objetos, ni personajes.  
Cuarto rojo: en el libro, es la habitación donde Grey practica sus juegos sexuales.  
El contrato: en el libro, Grey hace firmar contratos a sus sumisas.

Para acabar, el final quizás es un poco forzado, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo acabarlo, no me imaginaba ni que llevasen a cabo la sumisión y terminar con un "vainilla" me sabía a poco, así que lo dejé a medias. Como sea, espero que le haya entretenido a la mendiga que me retó.


End file.
